The Thanators Child
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Tie'Menue is a child who was lost at the fall of hometree, when saved from Viper Wolves by a Thanator couple, she grows up with Thanator parents and sister. Tsu'tay was bathing in the pool next to her cave home that was behind the waterfall of the pool and he is the first Na'vi she has seen since her mother. Does he save her or does he attack?
1. Chapter 1

The base of hometree was tilting dangerously and a mother was holding her child to her chest. The child saw the tears running down the side of her mothers face, and was confused as Metal birds threw fire at her home. Her mother sprinted to the forest as the great tree fell from its base, her father grabbed the arm of her mother and she tripped, causing the child to slip out of her arms and splashed into a stream. Her mother screamed and ran after her, not seeing her child, only 4 years old, beneath the waters surface.

Tears dripped into the stream and the pair had to move on as the tree was coming towards them. Her mother looked back once more, tears streaming like the river that swallowed her child...Or so she thought.

Tie'Menue was wooshing down the stream and bursting up through the surface every now and again. She found a low edge and managed to flop onto the side. She lay there, her light blue beads in her hair were glistening in the sun, panting, she thought about her mother and wished for the warmth of her arms. She heared growling and got up on her little legs to look around.

A pack of viper wolves were prowling around her, deciding weather or not to attack a small meal and possibly attract more Na'vi. The adults decided that it would be good practise for the pups and let them attack. She managed to hold one off but was getting tired. She heard a deep growl behind her and the Viper Wolf pup instantly ran to its parents.

The pack took one look at Tie'Menue and then between her and scurried off without a look back. She got up and turned to see two Thanatores looking at her, one female and a male. The male put away his claws and patted her body gently, the Female growled softly, in a motherly way. The male tinted his head and scooped her up onto his back. She saw his que and they connected, she learned their names. He was Pu'Lei and the female was Mie'tan, the male began to turn around and the small grou began to run through the forest.

Tie'Menue held on as they wizzed by trees and rocks, streams and ditches. They arrived at a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall, it had moss on the floor and a perticularly soft part was where Pu'Lei slipped Tie'Menue off his back. She opened her eyes and saw that a small pup came through a hole. It snuggled up to her mother and looked nervously at her. She giggled and the pup slowly approached her, wide eyed, the pup looked at her an tilted her head. The pup patted Tie'Menue's head with a soft paw, purred and snuggled beside her.

After a few days Tie'Menue became used to the home, the parents would bring food for their pups, Na'vi and Thanator. She grew stronger and her teeth sharper than normal Na'vi. When she was big enough to go outside from the cave, her and her sister Nie'kay would play fight in the mud, Nie'kay keeping her claws in incase of hurting her sister.

One day when Tie'Menue and Nie'kay were eighteen, she decided to surprise her parents so she woke Nie'kay up gently and told her the plan. They would go out and split up, Nie'kay, with her claws, would hunt some animals and Tie'Menue would foriedge for berries and fruit that she new where their favourites. When they met up, Tie'Menue got a large leaf to use as a plate. They placed the foods on it in a split fashion, one side for their mother, the other for their father.

Once they were done, the enfusiastic Thanator went in and gently woke up their parents. The Na'vi went in and presented the food, their parents were surprised and purred delightedly in response. The left overs from the hunt and foriedge were eaten by the young ones. When they were done, to show their gratetude, they went for a run. The young Na'vi rode on her sister as they swished through the green forest, spooking a herd of Yerik in a clearing.

They stopped at a sight before them, a gigantic tree...it was on its side. When she saw it Tie'Menue shed tear's that ran down her blue cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were glistening with tears. She had a ballerina form and was quite petite. She had bio-luminescent dots that scattered her body with beautiful patterns.  
She jumped down and nelt on the ground as heart rencing memories escaped her mind. The fire...the screams...her mother. She had always known she wasn't really a Thanator...but Pu'lie and Mie'tan had been such good parents she had forgotten.

Pu'lie nuzzled her face and she got up and cried into his sholder, both the females snuggled up to her, trying the best way they could to comfort her. She wiped the tears off her face and prayed to Eywa that the fallen home would grow over and become a home for animals and insects. They traveled back and prayed to Eywa also to tell her that her mother was safe.

When they arrived back at the cave it was getting dark so she snuggled on her bed and cuddled Nie'kay to sleep. Her dreams mixed with fire, Viper Wolves...and that protective growl Mie'Tan had given her...and her mothers tears patting above her head. When she woke up, it was still dark, something had woken her but she didn't know what. She had gotten used to the sound of the waterfall and found it soothing. She got up and stood stock still when she heard something crunch on the ground. The sound continued, oblivious to its observer. It changed to a pat on the ground, followed by another one. Then it sploshed into the pool that was made by the waterfall. She slowly creeped to the edge and peered out, seeing another Na'vi floating in the calm waters. She gasped as she had never seen another Na'vi before. He looked up but she ducked behind the waterfall.

Her thoughts raced around in her head...'should i greet him?'...'Is he dangerous?'...'Is he friendly?' These questions swirled around and made her head dizzy. She decided to go down and greet him, but not to let him know where the entrance to the cave was. She slipped down the rocky side and ducked down into the tree's. She got onto all fours with her legs higher and began to crawl towards the person floating in the pool. He looked up to reveal Dark bronze eyes that clashed against her bright blue ones. "Hello? Can't you see i'm bathing!" His angry tone and foreign tounge confused Tie'Menue and she tilted her head. He started mumbeling to himself and began to talk once more. "Hello?! can't you understand me?" He seemed agitated and she tilted her head to the other side, a sound of a shout of another Na'vi sounded and she was frightened. She scurried into the trees, looked back at the male who looked confused and went off into the greenary. She dashed in zigzags so he couldn't follow her.

When she saw him get up and run to the forest, she walked back to the waterfall...amazed by her experience, she didn't want to tell anyone. She just went back into the cave and snuggled by Nie'kay and had dreams of the bronze eyed male that made her forget about the fallen tree home, her mother and the Viper Wolves.


	2. The arrangment

**Hello! another chapter i know :) Thanks to the anonymous guy/girl who reviewed, yes i'm terrible at spelling so sorry for that, i'll try and add way more detail hopefully and add better perspectives because the last one was a bit pants Xx Hope you enjoy this chapter Xx -Cookie**

Tie'Menue's POV.

When i woke up the first thing i thought of was the golden eyes male, he striked an interest in me which i hadn't had since i first climbed the tree tops of our home. My eyes searched for my loving sibling and parents. They were sleeping peacefully and i decided not to wake them, instead i climbed outside and began looking for more fruit and berries. I ran to the trees and climbed up a low branch that had moss growing all over it.

While i was picking some light pink Oka berries, i heard a rustling so i lay my body low to the branch surface, ears trained on a single sound. I poaked my head to the side of the branch, seeing a blue form i panicked. I heard a low growl and turned to see my sibling Nie'kay appear by my side. She was looking at the same sight as i.

It was the golden eyed male.

He was sneaking through the forest, going in the direction of our home. I told the young Palulukan to return to mother and father because i wanted to deal with the male. She puffed her breath through her nose and jumped to another tree root that was next to the one they were perched on.

Tsu'tay's POV

I crept through the dense forest, all the beauty soaking into my eyes. My thoughts drifted to the blue eyed girl who visited me while i was bathing in a pool i hadn't seen before. The waterfall was aggressive that night because of the high tide. I shook off the thoughts of her retreating form and tried to find the secluded bathing place again.

I jumped back and took out my blade as a blue hissing form cascaded from a tree branch above. Her blue eyes made me realize who it was. She began to talk in the tounge of the Palulukan. Neytiri had forced to teach him some of it and he understood that she was questioning why he was there. "I...i found the pool and wished for secluded peace. I did not know this was your terratory!" I tried to remember the language and hoped she understood. She seemed to understand and her stance softened.

I lowered my weapon and she stood up strait.

Tie'Menue's POV

I put away my fangs and stood up, he looked into my blue orbs and i stared back. "Do you wish to see my home? My people could give you clean garments and teach you our toung?" He spoke with an odd accent but i considered it. He looked well dressed, wearing a large red, yellow and orange beaded neck peace. His loin cloth was a dark green that went down in a triangle shape, attatched to his waist with a string, leaving space for his long tail.

"I have to tell my parents, i will meet you here in a while." I spoke with ease, but he seemed to have trouple with the Palulukans tongue my father had taught me. He nodded and i began jumping to the trees, i turned to see him adust his contraption that was made up with a length of string and curve of wood. He looked up at me and nodded once more. I took this and jumped indetween tree's, running along branches and using my tail to pluck a flower from a bush.

When i got to the waterfall, Pu'lie was outside, he saw me and gave a small growl saying 'Where have you been?' I greeted him and explained. He seemed concerned and consulted with my mother. After a while of worrying growls and me giving them the flower, they agreed to let me go. The flower was a Tillulu, it had pink curved petals and a long stork, the middle had luminescent pods attatched by a thin green stalk. They purred at the sight and let me meet the male.

Tsu'tey's POV.

After our strange meeting, i traveled from the spot and returned to Hometree and met JakeSully at the Archery rang. He was teaching his daughter Kielymo to hold and shoot the bow. "Ah! Tsu'tey hows my favourite hunter?" He grinned and patted the other male.

"Well a bit confused and excited, yesterday i met a young Na'vi girl..." i explained the strange encounter and today, he nodded and told Kielymo to go play with the other children. "This is the weirdest part...she spoke in the Palulukans tongue..." Jake's eyes widened at this last comment and i nodded in agreement at my friends amazement. "She had bright blue eyes..." A woman who was passing by noticed our conversation and began to intervein. "Those eyes might be the eyes of my lost daughter!" The woman shocked us both and i went to scold her for listening in but Jake began to speak before i could. "What do you meen?"

The woman wiped a tear from her eye and began to speak as i listened along with the Oel'tukan. "Fourteen years ago...when the sky people threw fire at Hometree, i lost my child in a river in the rush to escape. I thought i had lost her and my mate forced me to leave because the great tree was falling towards us..." She trailed off as a silent tear rolled down her face. I looked to Jake and he was thinking the same as i 'We have to take her in.'

**Sorry for the short one people :( But i wanted to get out another chapter, hope you enjoyed Xx -Cookie**


	3. Meeting mummy and daddy x

When the rumour of a Na'vi out of the ancient Aurani clan who spoke the Palulukan's tongue, people offered to go with him but Tsu'tey knew she trusted him...maybe. Before the treck out, he went to his partner Kail'lu and told her he might be teaching her their ways.

"Thats amazing! I will teach her to weave." Tsu'tey smiled at his mate. He met her when she caught him with her Banshee as he fell from the metal bird. They instantly clicked and when the sky people returned to their dyeing world, he asked her to be his mate. After their night of union, Moat reluctantly told them that Kail'lu wasn't fertile. They were heart broken and decided they would adopt when they were ready. She was a very pretty woman with a ballerina styled body, with lean stripes that went down her sides. She had amber eyes with flecks of green in, that Tsu'tey said he got lost in. She skipped off happily and Tsu'tey went off to meet the female.

When her parents had agreed, Tie'Menue had decorated her top with feathers she had collected, her hair had been braided with green beeds for as long as she could remember. She wirled through the tree's and crawled atop a large tree branch above the spot.

After a while of waiting, she saw the blue male and swished her tail playfully. The next thing Tsu'tey knew, a blue eyes female was on his stomach giggling. He scolded her and she followed him as he jumped through the trees to a humungous tree. Her eyes dazzled as she looked up at the tree, people gathered round them and Tie'Menue started a hiss. Tsu'tey told every one to back off and told me to calm down. "I do not wish the attention." She spoke in her tounge and some Na'vi walking by gasped.

Tie'Menue's POV

I learned the males name, it was Tsu'tey. I met his mate, she was kind and new little words but i did warm up to her. I met a female named Neytiri who knew many words of my tongue. She was the one i talked to most, although i trusted Tsu'tey more. We traveled to their weavers and they custom made me cloths, i now wear a top made of beads and strands of strong twine. My loin cloth was replaced with a tan brown one. The beads of my top were red and orange. My hair beads were yellow and brown, my que in a long plat. I wore an emerald arm band that was high up near my shoulder on my right arm, a small bracelet made of small pebbles and shells stringed together with twine on my left wrist. I smiled at my new clothing and thanked the weavers and Tsu'tey translated.

He asked me if i would be staying the night but i refused, needing to get to know the clan and letting them meet my parents before staying. He took me to the Leader of the clan. He was Jakesully and Neytiri told me the tale of Taruk Macto. I smiled and respected the ex dreamwalker. He showed me his weapons and explained their purpose. "This is a bow" "Boow" i repeated, not quite getting the pronunciation. He laughed lightly and i looked at it. I recognized it as the contraption from earlier that day.

He showed me a blade made from a Banshee tooth and said this might be my strong point if i wished to let him train me. As we were eating noon meal before a fire in the middle of hometree, an older female waked past me timidly, looked into my eyes and gasped. I recognised her face but could not bring up the memories that followed her features. I went back to my Yerik meat and decided to ignore the rude Na'vi.

Tsu'tey's POV

I turned to see Tie'Menue's mother staring at her, i knew she wanted to say hello but i shook my head at her. Her lips went down into a pout but she nodded and moved on. Tie'Menue ate her meal and i said i would be back and walked to my mate. She smiled at me and began to speak softly. "She's beautiful, her eyes are so enchanting..." Tsu'tey smiled "Much like your's my love.." She punched his shoulder lightly and kissed him tentertivly. I left her and went over to the young Palulukan speaker. She greeted me with a smile, munching on the tender meat.

"So young one, have you decided to join us, i will teach you and Kail'lu will teach you to weave. I shall teach you hunting, and Neytiri will teach you our tongue" He attempted to ease a yes out of her, but she said her parents would have to meet them. She wouldn't tell them anything about her kin but that she had a mother a father and a sister, her age, give or take some months. I agreed and told her to practice pulling the string of the bow back.

Tie'Menue's POV

I held back the string of the bow, my hands shaking at the unknown strain. I let it go and found that i could try to ain if Pu'lie said yes to the training. I hoped i could, i wanted to know more of the clan that i had left so long ago. I heard the word 'Auani' being said many times of people that passed me. Many children ran up to me and spoke in unknown toungue and i looked to Neytiri who cooed the children to go and play with the others. I thanked her and she told me she would teach me their language, which i didn't mind.

I saw the light dim slightly and decided to return home to my Palulukan family. I said goodbye to everyone, and told Tsu'tey i would meet him at HomeTree in the morning with my parents to discuss training. They agreed and i dissapeared into the dense forest. When i returned, i was tacked down by my bebeautiful sibling who licked my face and growled a hello. I greeted her and told her everything. She told me that Mie'tan and Pu'lie wanted to see me. I told them of my adventures with the Omatacia and they purred in response.

"My mother, they wish to learn our ways and for us to learn theirs. This is my chance to know the lost life of my old clan!" They considered it and agreed to meet the Na'vi, i told them that they may be surprised but they did not mind. I settled onto my bed of moss and snuggled up to Nie'kay who purred until she fell into the world of dream.

**Thank you for reading Xx i made this one slightly better and longer but i promise i will try and make the next one longer, also i will do a pre-quil about Tsu'tey meeting Kail'lu if you want Xx thanks for the reviews, the more reviews, the longer/quicker chapters i put out. Love your input Xx -Cookie**


	4. The start of training

When she woke up, excitement flooded her mind as thoughts of training with the golden eyed male swirled around in her head. Her parents had agreed to meet with the clan, as long as they didn't threaten them in any way.

Tsu'tey's POV.

Everyone was getting ready for arrival of the Thanator's Child. The nickname floating around the group of Na'vi. I wandered about her, secretly wishing that her parents said she could. I had spoken to her so called mother, saying she might not welcome her old mother back. She understood, i saw gulping back tears. I prayed for both of them but i understood her pain. When we found out Kail'lu couldn't give us a child, my heart shattered.

The hunters had reported two large Palulukan in the area, but that didn't shadow my thoughts of the blue-eyed female. She enchanted my fatherly side and i thought of training her, wishing for a child. I turned my head to the forest. Hearing a low rumbling in the distance. My deference went up and i kept my hand on my blade.

Tie'Menue's POV.

I rode through the dense forest on Nie'kay, Pu'li and Mie'tan beside us, jumping over logs and snapping at Viper Wolves that snarled at us. I looked up to the sky and saw the top of HomeTree poking out and sending streams of excitement flowed through the rivers of my body. Nie'kay roared and sent waves of happiness through our connection.

I saw the beginning of the clearing in front of HomeTree and my thoughts cascaded around my head 'Finally! I cant wait!' I yipped in excitement and burst through the tree's. Many Na'vi screamed and the hunters aimed their bows. I yipped and Nie'kay stood on her hind legs, pawing the air. Tsu'tey had fear raging in his eyes and i was confused. They saw me and the Hunters held their bows. My friend with the golden eyes had his blade pointed at me.

My eyes saddened and i jumped off my sister, patting her side. I told my father and mother to not attack the stupid blue Na'vi. "Niko! i'l tues kemat uueliat!" I screamed at them, my eyes firm, my mouth speaking the Palulukans tongue. Neytiri stepped forward and began to speak. "Why have you brought these Palulukan to our home? They endanger our people!" She spoke with rage and i was confused once more.

"Why does your voice hold rage my friend? You told me to bring my mother and father!" My eyes flashed to Tsu'tey who had relaxed a bit, but still had his blade within his grasp. Neytiri gasped lightly and told everyone what i had said. This had made all of the watchers widen their eyes and step back a couple of steps.

Tsu'tey's POV.

After Neytiri explained what she had said, i started to lower my weapon, my eyes as wide as the pool they met at. I looked to the Palulukan who she rode in on and saw it look fondly at Tie'Menue. My eyes turned to the other two, one was a large male, the other a large female. I began to walk towards the young one. I saw the younger Palulukan see my blade and i put it away.

I held out my hand, shaking slightly i stroked the top of the Thanator's head. To everyone's amazement, the smaller beast purred lightly. I relaxed and smiled at Tie'Menue.

Third POV.

After the whole initial terrified reaction, the small group sat down with JakeSully, Neytiri, Moat, Tsu'tey and Kail'lu. They discussed the matters at hand, if she should stay with the Omatacia clan, what lessons she would learn. If Pu'lie, Mie'tan and Nie'kay could stay there and if they could help defend the HomeTree. "My parents could help with the hunts, Nie'kay would patrol around and make sure everyone is safe!" Tie'Menue spoke with confidence and excitement.

The small group of Na'vi nodded in agreement, Tsu'tey was excited about this arrangement and squeezed Kail'lu's hand lightly. It was decided, Tsu'tey was going to teach her the arts of strength and weaponry. Meanwhile Kail'lu would teach her weaving and Neytiri the language. She nodded and excitedly hugged her parents, leading them to look at the whole tree. They traveled up the spiral core and they looked at the hammocks.

Moat led them to her nest, up in the top of the tree lay a room made out of the core spiraling up into a room of wood. It was decorated with the skins of animals and had a bed made up of fur and leather. She lead us to a corner of the large room where she kept herbs and healing pasts, pouches of liquids and plants. The Thanator family's mother, father and sister stayed with Moat as she helped with some scars and cuts they had gotten.

Meanwhile, Tsu'tey was preparing the archery range for Tie'Menue, selecting a strong training bow with red feathers at the top of the string. He turned to see the particular female, hopping along the mud towards him. She grinned and said hello in Na'vi which earned a pat on the back from her teacher. She picked up the bow, he told her how to hold the weapon. She practised pulling back on the string and letting it go. When she got to a good stage, he gave her a long arrow and she put it in place. She held back the string and let go, the arrow flying into the outer ring of the round target, she squealed in joy and jumped up and down.

The older male smiled and she tried again, managing to hit slightly higher than before. He told her to keep going as Pu'lie walked up, a small bandage on his front left paw. Tie'Menue looked down and sighed, hugging her father. She showed him her new skill and he purred in excitement for his daughter. She kept at it and got close to the ring before the center point and was pleased to she went to find Kail'lu. The older female was weaving a new hammock for the new arrivals and she smiled. Remembering how to say 'Hello' in Na'vi the younger Na'vi greeted her teacher who smiled and spoke in Palulukan to help her.

She had learnt some from Neytiri and wanted to make her feel welcome. She showed the child of Palulukan how to weave, binding the twine and putting patterns in. Tie'Menue made her very own water canteen, using leather strips, a freshly weaved blue and purple string for the rim and a blue Yerik leather for the shape. She smiled with glee and went to show Tsu'tey.

"Well my little adventurer! You are doing well for you're first day! Will you be joining us for the night celebrations?!" He was holding her canteen, inspecting the fine work and craftsmanship. "I believe so, but only if my family can sleep also, i would not feel safe otherwise." The younger Na'vi looked down, shuffling her feet as she thought of living there without her family streaming through her head. He nodded and gave a mental note to make their hammocks extra strong for the Thanator's, or make them a nest like Moat's.

He said to find Neytiri who was near the DireHorse and she went over to the stable's, spotting the pretty Na'vi women. She turned and smiled greeting her with Na'vi. They sat down on a high branch of HomeTree and began the traning. "Oel ngati kameie, that is I see you, not just i'm seeing you in front of me, its that i see into you, i see your pure soul." Neytiri explained and i nodded "Oel ngati kameie, did i say it right?" Neytiri smiled, praising the younger one.

"Now try Ayoeng shal makto tok noen, it meens We shall ride at noon." She attempted it but didn't quite get the pronunciation correct. When they finished, Tie'Menue knew how to say. 'I see you' 'We shall ride at noon' 'When is the hunt' and 'I wish you a successful nights hunt.' They departed from their spot and the younger female sat with her family as they ate their meal.

Mie'tan told them that her and Nie'kay had gone out and came back with 3 fresh Yerik, letting the cooks keep a Yerik for the clan to eat, the others eaten raw by the beasts, giving some to Pu'lie, recovering from his bite off a Viper wolf he had gotten. They all munched happily, some of the local Na'vi children looking timidly at the Palulukan, wondering if they would turn and attack.

After everyone went to get to their hammocks, Neytiri led the family of Thanator's to their nest, created by a grove in the great tree, coated with leathers and animal fur's for the bedding. They purred and lay down, curling around each other. Tie'Menue curled up into a ball and Pu'lie wrapped his body around her protectively. Their minds getting rest for the next day of training.

_**Thank you for reading, sorry i took so long my mum was being ****a bugger and not letting me unless i helped her around the house -_- anyway, hope you like none the less, please review and tell me if you want the Pre-quil for Tsu'tey and Kai'lu Xx -Cookie Xx**_


End file.
